Facing the Wrath
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Takes place during 'Peter's Wrath'. When Peter is on one of his raging rampages, Jake decides to let the evil-possessed boy take his rage out on him. If he can't run from the wrath, he'll have to face it.


**Nellie: Hi, guys. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned 'Of Mice and Teens' or 'Jake & Tori Stories'. In fact, I've recently post new chapters for both stories. Don't forget to read and review them. I've had this idea in my head and I couldn't resist writing it. This one shot is basically about Jake's thoughts considering the events of 'Peter's Wrath' And when he's actually facing Peter's rage. It's kind of like a deleted scene. It may get violent, but bear with me, okay? Enjoy! Warning: Contains some blood and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

I never thought that Peter could grow so violent and abusive.

He's such a good friend.

And now he's like an abusive parent.

I just don't know what's going on.

I was now running from him. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I was still in the hideout. Peter wasn't behind me, but I knew he was coming. He was steaming mad right now, and I think he wants to take his anger out on me for some reason. I don't know what I did to tick him off, but if I get caught, I'm dead.

Izzy and Cubby were safely locked in a closet. I hid them there so they wouldn't have to suffer any abuse. They've already suffered enough from Peter, and they're already emotionally broken, and so am I, but I tend to stay strong for them.

_"Now, you guys have to be real quiet so Peter doesn't hear you. Take care of each other until all of this is over." I told my friends as they huddled in the closet._

_"But what about you?" Izzy asked with worry. I grinned. "I'll be fine." I reassured her._

_"But what if Peter catches you? Who knows what he'll do?" Cubby whimpered._

_"Don't worry. I'll be strong... for you. And you guys have to stay strong for me too. If you hear screaming or yelling of any sort, try not to think about it. Close your eyes and count to... whatever number you can reach. I'll be back. I love you guys."_

_"We love you too, Jake." Izzy and Cubby said in unison. With that, I closed the door, and locked it._

Here I am, once again running from Peter. I could hear him yelling.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, JAKE?! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE _**SO DEAD!**_YOU THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME?! WELL, I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**  
**

I winced when I heard that outburst, knowing that Peter was close. I didn't know how long I was running, but I knew I couldn't run forever. I suddenly fell to the floor, panting. What's the point in running anymore? I know that Peter will still find me. And what's the point of hiding as well? He still would find me. Unless I have a good hiding spot.

I sighed, running a hand across my face to wipe away the sweat that was running. I flinched when I touched my nose, for it was still sore from when Peter punched me. It was still a bit broken, but it was healing quickly.

"Oh Jake..." I heard Peter's sinister voice behind me. I gulped, got up from the floor, and turned to face him. He sure looked furious, and I think he was going to attack me any minute. "Hi, Peter." I greeted.

PUNCH!

I fell over in pain, rubbing my cheek. Did Peter just punch me again? Only in my cheek this time? I shouldn't be too surprised by this, due to the way he's been acting. I gave Peter a questionable look, and he continued to glare at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in a second.

"Don't you dare 'hi' me!" he snarled. "Did you really think that you could hide from me? Huh, you little prick?!"

I flinched at his harsh tone. I could tell that he wanted to shout profanities at me. I tried to scoot away from him, but he came at me and grabbed the collar of my vest, pulling me off of the floor, my feet barely touching it. "ANSWER ME!" He shouted, shaking me. I flinched again, and answered: "N-No, I didn't think I could hide from you..."

It was probably because I was nervous, or something else, but that came out all wrong for me. Peter sneered at me, and started to drag me away... but to where?

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Jake... a very painful one..." Peter hissed as he pulled me into a room. I think it was one of the guest rooms we had for guest. "What lesson?" I asked... and immediately wished I hadn't.

PUNCH!

"YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHAT LESSON I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Peter shouted after giving me another punch in the cheek. It felt like my whole face was throbbing now. I looked up at Peter, who was starting to leave the room. "Don't move, you little weasel. I'll be right back." he growled before slamming the door shut.

Now I was alone.

And I was scared.

But I knew I had to be brave... for Izzy and Cubby. There's no use trying to escape now, so it looks like I'll have to take whatever punishment Peter will have for me. If I can't run from the wrath, I'll have to face it.

_Please, heavens. Don't let Peter find Izzy and Cubby. I'll never be able to forgive myself if he hurts them severely. Please, please, please let them be safe. Please._

This is what I was thinking through my head. I knew that Izzy and Cubby were safe... for now, but I'm afraid that Peter will find them, and somehow unlock the closet door.

Speaking of doors, Peter came back, but he was holding a golf club. One of our golf clubs we use when we play Pirate Putt Putt.

Uh oh.

"Get on the bed, and lie down." Peter ordered, pointing to the bed. I obeyed, and got on the bed. I knew for sure that Peter was going to beat the tar out of me with the club. "Any last words before I bruise you?" Peter asked.

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid of what I might say would enrage him anymore. I stayed silent until he said: "I'm waiting."

Finally, I came up with something to say: "Peter... I hope you know that whatever I did to anger you was probably just an accident-"

WHAM!

I held my stomach in pain as Peter struck it with the golf club. "Very good last words, Jake. You had better brace yourself for a long beating. This will just be the bruising, and the cutting will be next." he stated, chuckling evilly.

With that, Peter began to strike me with the golf club over and over. I yelled in pain everytime I was hit. I could feel the bruises forming all over my body. I made many attempts to protect my face from getting hit, but Peter would just move my hands away. I think he broke my nose again too.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Ow... ow... ow... ow..." I whimpered in between hits. Peter just chuckled and hit me once last time. This was a powerful hit, and it was right in my chest. I panted heavily. I saw bruises on my arms and legs, and they really hurt. I tried to sit up, but it was too painful to move. I looked up at Peter, who was glaring at me like he hated me.

"Not bad, Jake. I needed to bring out my anger somehow." he growled.

"By beating me?" I asked. That earned me another whack to the stomach. "DON'T talk back to me!" Peter hissed. "Don't move. I'll be back. And when I do... it's time for the cutting. I haven't let out all my anger yet." With that, he left, slamming the door shut, and leaving me all alone again.

I started to wonder what he meant by cutting, until I realized that he was probably going to cut me with his dagger. Oh boy, this will be fun. Note the sarcasm.

"I'm dead." I said to myself. "If Peter cuts me, there's no way that I'll survive. Pull yourself together, Jake! You'll make it out of here alive. You just gotta be brave, smart, and strong."

"You have got to be kidding me."

I jumped when I heard Peter's voice. I turned my head to see him standing at the door, giving me a confused look. In his hand was, as expected, his dagger.

"You talk to yourself? Gosh, and I thought you were smarter than that, Jake. Only an idiot would talk to themselves." Peter said as he began to laugh. I glared at him as hard as I could. No one should be considered an idiot for just talking to themselves. It's a normal thing.

Peter seemed to noticed my glare, and stopped laughing. "You can glare all you want, but it's not going to keep me from cutting you. Lay back down. Now." he ordered. I reluctantly obeyed, and Peter grabbed my arm. "This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you." He said as he dragged his dagger across my arm, leaving a rather big cut.

I tried my best not to scream or cry, but the pain was unbearable... really unbearable. Blood immediately started pouring out, and dripping onto the bed. Peter continued to cut my arms, up to the point where he started to slit my wrists. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I was going to be brave during this. I was.

Soon, Peter had stopped, and there were a million cuts all over my arms, all of them bleeding rapidly. I was hoping he was done until he swiped the blade of the dagger across my cheek. I felt the blood running out, but I still attempted to stay calm and brave.

"Now. I want you to take off your shirt." Peter ordered.

"Never!" I refused, and then immediately regretted saying that. Peter snarled, and punched me again, this time in my mouth. I was sure my lips were busted, and I could taste the disgusting blood.

"Dumb brat." I heard Peter mutter. "If you don't wanna take your shirt off, I guess I'll just have to slash you!"

I gasped when he said that, knowing what was about to happen. I watched in horror as Peter raised his dagger, and bring it down by force...**  
**

**(A/N: WARNING: What is about to happen next is sort of gore. So if you can't handle that kind of violence, then skip past that part)**

I screamed in pain as the dagger ripped through not only my shirt, but my skin as well. I grasped the blanket of the bed sheets as Peter slashed me again, and again. He laughed like a maniac everytime I screamed, so I knew he was enjoying this. But I was not.

"How do you feel now, Jake? I hope you learned your lesson!" Peter exclaimed as he dragged his dagger along my left leg, tearing my pants in the process. Good heavens, when will this stop? This pain is too much to handle. But I have to be brave. Brave for Izzy and Cubby. And brave... for myself.

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

Cut after cut. Gash after gash. Slash after slash. I couldn't take this any longer. I'm being brave as I can. Heavens, please let this be over soon.

"This feels so good." Peter sighed as he slashed my chest.

_This feels so bad. _I thought miserably.

**(A/N: Okay, the gore and stuff is over)**

Finally, after what felt like hours, Peter stopped. I was relieved, but in terrible pain. Blood was everywhere, and staining the bed. I looked up at Peter weakly, and he sneered down at me. "Okay, Jake. I feel better now. I've gotten all my rage out."

I sighed with relief. He was done. He was finally done with me. With that, he left, but gave me a warning. "You just watch it, you little swab." he hissed.

I somehow managed to get up, and off the bed. The cuts and gashes weren't very deep, thank goodness, but it still hurt. I can't believe that I was brave enough to let Peter beat the heck out of me like that. I guess that's his way of letting out his anger. I've got to find out what happened to him, and why he's acting like this.

I slowly made my way to the closet in which Izzy and Cubby are in. I unlocked the door, and opened it, revealing my two friend still huddle together.

"Oh Jake, you're back- YAY HEY, NO WAY!" Izzy exclaimed as she looked me up and down.

"What happened?" Cubby asked.

"Peter happened." I answered weakly. "But it's okay. The cuts aren't that deep, so it's not like I'm going to die right away."

"But you _will_ die if you don't get any help." Izzy stated. She was right. I do need help. Izzy and Cubby walked out of the closet, and helped me into our room. There they both helped clean my injuries. It took a while, but it was worth it, because I was brave.

"We're going to have to avoid Peter even more than usual. It seems he's getting more violent. We'll have to find out what happened to him soon, or else we're doomed." I told my crew mates, who nodded in agreement.

Soon, I was treated and in my bed. "You were very lucky, Jake. How did you survived such a beating and slashing?" Izzy asked. And then I asked: "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. What's your secret?" Cubby asked.

I smiled, and simply said:

"I was brave. I couldn't keep running from Peter's wrath, so I had to face the wrath."

THE END

**Nellie: Of this oneshot. If you've read 'Peter's Wrath' then you know how it really ended. I feel so sorry for Jake. Having to go through all that pain. I guess I'm use to writing these sort of violent stories, and I don't know why. I hope you enjoyed this at least some. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
